Si no Hubiera Existido
by Iv Anhell
Summary: En un mal dia para Po, se pregunta como serian las cosas si el no hubiea existido... a veces debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas...
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia dedicada a los fanaticos de Kung fu Panda, la escribi en un dia, espero les guste...

Era un dia normal en el valle de la Paz, el sol brilla y la gente salia de sus casas temprano en la mañana, algunos abrian sus tiendas al publico otros salian al campo a trabajar, desde la derrota de Tai Lung todos volvia a estar en paz…

En el Templo los cinco furiosos y el nuevo integrante, Po estaban reunidos en el salon de entrenamiento, Shifu, su maestro los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que no habian visto en mucho tiempo, pero desde que Po le ayudo a recuperar su paz interior todo era un poco diferente, ahora el maestro esra mas realjado, bromeaba y sonreia.

Po pasaba el curso de obstáculos con menos dificultad, aun recibia uno que otro golpe, pero cada vez que pasaba por el, ya casi no eran tantos o tan seguidos. En combate ya podia darles pelea a los cinco furiosos, a veces el ganaba otras no, excepto con Tigresa, con quien siempre perdia.

En fin, nuestra historia comienza otro dia uno de esos dias en los que nada le estaba saliendo bien a nuestro amigo Po, primero en la mañana tiro varios paneles en las habitaciones de sus compañeros ya que se habia tropezado con una pedazo de madera suelta, en la cocina casi quemo a Vibora al dejar caer cerca de ella un tazon de caldo caliente, por suerte solo le quemo un poco la cola pero aun asi, no pudo entrenar ese dia, el problema fue que ella se disgusto con el y Po se sentia muy mal, después en el salon de entrenamiento todo iba bien pero igual algo salio mal, mientras peleaba cruzaba el curso de obstáculos, uno de los pendulos lo arrojo contra una viga, esta se rompio y todo el techo de se vino abajo, Po se sintio muy apenado por esto los demas se lo reprocharon, si de por si Po se sintio mal al casi quemar a Vibora ahora se sentia aun peor.

Y para estar peor, Tigresa respetaba al panda pero aun no aceptaba el hecho de haber sido el, el elegido, intentaba disimularlo pero era obvio para Po y para el maestro Shifu que aun sentia represalias hacia el…

Po bajo del templo, quizas una visita a su padre le ayudaria, pero se equivoco, su padre estaba recibiendo una entrega de nuevos tazones con la imagen de dragones, queria usar la fama de su hijo para a traer mas clientes, pero de nuevo Po se descuido, tropezo y todos los tazones de porcelana se rompieron, su padre lo miro enfadado y Po se fue corriendo del lugar

Solo habia un lugar en el que podia estar solo y no cometer mas errores que afectaran a otros, se dirigio sin ser visto hacia el arbol de Durazno (No pienso poner el nombre completo), se coloco en posicion del Loto e intento meditar…

"Pienso que todos estarian mejor sin mi"-penso el panda-"Si yo no hubiera nacido"

"Cuidado con lo que deseas"-dijo una voz-"Puede volverse realidad"

Po abrio los ojos y frente a el estaba el Maestro Oogway…

"¿Maestro Oogway?... pero un momento que acaso usted no esta"

"Muerto… si lo estoy pero no te preocupes tu no"

"Uff… me preocupe unos instantes… pero que hace aqui"

"Vine a responder tu pregunta"

"¿…?"

"Tu sabes… ¿Qué hubiera sido de todos si no existieras?"

"No necesito ayuda en eso, maestro, todo hubiera sido mejor para todos"

"Estas seguro de eso"

"Claro… Tigresa hubiera sido la elegida y no me odiaria, no hubiera lastimado a Vibora, el salon de entrenamiento seguiria en pie y mi padre no estaria enfadado conmigo"

"A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas… Ven conmigo y te lo mostrare"

Oogway chasqueo los dedos y el escenario cambio estaban en la aldea del Valle de la Paz, mas especifico, frente a la tienda de fideos del Señor Ping, pero estaba diferente el lugar estaba vacio, casi derruido como si el tiempo se hubiera olvidad de el…

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?... este lugar siempre estaba lleno"

Po entro en el lugar y encontro a su padre en un rincón, Po intento tocarlo pero su mano atravezo el cuerpo del ganso, quien lloraba, secandose sus lagrimas con un delantal sucio y roto, era el mismo que Po usaba cuando trabaja ahí…

"Maestro Oogway… ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno en primera ellos no pueden vernos ni oirnos, no somos como fantasmas… con respecto a tu padre…veras cuando tu padre heredo la tienda de fideos realmente estaba feliz pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenia a nadie a quien heredar el lugar, eso lo entristeció y poco a poco dejo de cocinar y de atender el lugar…Po para el señor Ping eras mas que un solo su hijo, eras la razon por la que cocinaba, algun dia el queria tener a alguien a quien heredar este lugar eso lo motivaba a seguir"

"Pero yo deje este lugar para ir al Templo de Jade"

"Si pero aun asi es estaba orgulloso de tener un hijo, aunque no fuera de el"

Po miro a su padre llorar, salio del lugar lentamente, no podia seguir viendo eso

"Ahora lo entiendes Po tu padre te necesita"

"Quizas si… pero apuesto a que los demas"-miro el Templo de Jade-"Estan mejor sin mi, apuesto a que Tigresa se volvio la Guerrera Dragon y el Maestro Shifu encontro su paz interior"

"Bueno… Po… como te dije no todo es como parece"

Oogway volvio a chasquear lo dedos esta vez, el escenario cambio al Templo de Jade, justo el dia que se seleccionaria al Guerrero Dragon.

"Recuerdas este dia Po"

"Claro fue el dia que usted me señalo como el Guerrero Dragon"

"Pero como tu no existes"-señalo la escena donde los cinco furiosos estaban formados esperando que el maestro Oogway señalara al elegido

La tortuga se movia con los ojos cerrados entre los cinco furiosos hasta que se detuvo en un punto señalando con su dedo

"Lo ve… usted devio señalar a Tigresa no a mi"

"Estas seguro… fijate un poco mas cerca"

Po se acerco a donde el maestro Oogway, el vivo, señalo era una pequeña brecha entre el y Tigresa era justo el lugar donde Po habia caido cuando explotaron los fuegos artificiales…

"No puede ser"

"Asi es Po ese es el lugar donde tu debias estar, pero como en este mundo no existes Tigrea fue la elegida"

"Creo que ya vi suficiente, lo ve, Tigresa esta feliz, el maestro Shifu tambien, ya no necesito ver mas"

"Estas segu…"

"Si maestro estoy seguro"

"No quieres ver lo que ocurrio con Tai Lung"

Po se congelo al escuchar esas palabras

"¿Qué puedo ver? Estoy seguro que Tigresa pudo con el, usted dijo que solo el Guerrero Drago podia vencer a Tai Lung"

"Como te dije antes, a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas"

La tortuga chasqueo los dedos, no cambiaron de escenario solo de hora, era de noche, pero algo estaba diferente, el lugar estaba hecho pedazos, signos de pelea se podian ver por todos lados, cerdos, gansos y uno que otro conejos yacian muertos en el piso, Po miro horrorizado aquella escena preguntandose en su mente que demonios habia pasado…

"Tai Lung"-dijo la tortuga-"Ataco por sorpresa, nadie se lo esperaba"

"¿Dónde estan Tigresa, el maestro y el resto de los furiosos?"-dijo el panda desesperado

La tortuga giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, Po miro en la misma direccion y ahí en el piso vio, con horror el cuerpo inerte de Vibora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla…

"NO… Esto no es verdad… maestro digame que no es verdad"

"Lo siento Po pero lo es"

"Tigresa… ¿Dónde estan Tigresa y Shifu?"

Oogway señalo con su dedo el lado contrario, ahí estaba Tigresa tirada en el piso sin moverse, Po corrio hacia ella, podo ver movimiento pero no podia tocarala, al menos se alegro de que estuviera viva…

Entre las manos de ella se encontraba el Rollo del Dragon, abierto, era evidente que Tai Lung peleo con ella por el, y al ver que no tenia nada escrito se enfurecio y la dejo inconciente, pero donde estaba ahora, se pregunto el panda…

"Maestro… Shifu…"-dijo la felina muy debil levanto la mirada hacia el salon de los heroes-"Debo… ayudarlo…"-cayo al piso, sus heridas eran peor de lo que pensaba ella, tocio y escupio sangre…

Po sabia que tenia que hacer algo, miro al maestro Oogway

"Maestro debo ayudarla"

"¿Por qué?... ella es la Guerrera Dragon, es su deber detener a Tai Lung no el tuyo"

"Maestro no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada"

"Bien… pero recuerda que tu no existes aquí, ella no te rconocera, nadie lo hara"

Oogway toco a Po con su baston, volviendolo visible, toco a Tigresa esperando que aun siguira con vida…

"Maestra Tigresa… por favor… no se muera"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy… solo un panda gordo y tonto"

"No deberias estar aquí… el esta cerca… mato a todos"

"Lo se"- la cargo en brazos-"Te llevare a un lugar seguro"

"Llevame con Shifu… por favor"

Po llevaba a Tigresa en brazos, ella estaba un poco conciente, pero debil, era la primera vez que Po la veia asi…

En el Salon de los Heroes…

Shifu yacia tirado en el piso a merced de Tai Lung

"Dime ¿Dónde esta el rollo del Dragon?"

"No lo tenias ya"

"Ese truco me disgusto mucho Shifu, usar una copia en blanco, no es divertido, entregame el verdadero"

"Ese… era… el verdadero…"

"Mientes"-aplastandolo con su pata en la cara contra el piso-"Damelo o dile adios a todo el Valle"

"Dejalo en paz Tai Lung"-dijo una voz detrás de el-"El dice la verdad"

"Y Tu quien demonios eres"

Po dejo a Tigresa recostada contra un pilar, suavemente en el piso

"Mi nombre es Po"

"Vaya me trajiste a la Maestra Tigresa, hiciste bien, ahora terminare con ella"

Po se coloco frente a Tigresa en posición de combate

"No te lo permitire"

"¿Qué vas a hacer, gordo? ¿Caerme encima?"

Po corrio contra Tai Lung y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, algo que el leopardo no se esparaba que hiciera, arrojandolo contra el final del edificio. Tomo a Shifu y lo llevo cerca de Tigresa

"Tu… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"-dijo Tigresa impresionada de lo que habia hecho

"Solo fue suerte"

"No fue algo mas"-dijo Shifu

"Descansen yo me encargo de esto"- dijo Po dirigiendose hacia donde estaba Tai Lung

"Maestro no podemos dejar que lo enfrente solo"- ella intento levantarse pero su maestro la detuvo

"El estara bien… pude ver en sus ojos… el ganara"- Shifu sonrio

Po se acerco a una pila de escombro donde Tai Lung estaba tirado un poco adolorido del golpe que habia recibido

"Maldito panda…"-apenas se levanto volvio a recibir otro golpe, esta vez en su pecho, despues dos mas en el abdomen y por ultimo en la barbilla

"Esos fueron por Grulla, Mono, Vibora y Mantis"

Lo tomo de la cola y lo azoto con fuerza en el piso

"Ese es por Shifu"- usando la cola de Tai Lung como un resorte, lo golpeba una y otra vez sin soltarlo, después le dio varias vueltas y lo arrojo fuera del Salon de los Heroes-"Esos fueron por los aldeanos que asesinaste"

Po salio tras el, Tigresa y Shifu no podian creer la facilidad con la que un desconocido, estaba apaleando a Tai Lung…

"Tu no puedes ganarme… eres un panda gordo y tonto"-mareado, intento golpearlo pero Po lo tomo de su dedo indice con sus dedos pulgar y medio-"La llave dactilar Wuxi"-dijo temeroso-"Tu no puedes"

"Solo pruebame"- Po miro al leopardo con ira y doblo el dedo meñique…

Una gran explosion dorada cubrio todo el Valle de la Paz, Tai Lung cayo al piso fulminado y sin poder moverse…

Po volvio con Shifu y Tigresa…

"¿Estan bien?"

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"-pregunto Shifu

"No me creeria si se lo dijera"

"Venciste a Tai Lung… increíble… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"No hay ingrediente secreto"- tomo el rollo y se lo mostro a Tigresa-"Solo eres tu"

Tigresa, sonrio, no de felicidad, sino de ironia…

"Ojala lo hubiera descubierto antes"- volvio a tocer mas sangre-"Creo que hubieras sido un mejor Guerrero Dragon que yo…"- Tigresa cerro los ojos quizas para siempre, pero murio con una sonrisa en sus labios…

"NO TIGRESA… POR FAVOR NO BROMEES…MAESTRO SHIFU… NO USTED… NO PUEDE…"

"Lo siento pero tambien me llego la hora… me hubiera gustado tener un estudiante como tu… cuidate…"-sus ojos se cerraron

"NO…NO… NOOOOOOOOO"-Po lloro como nunca lo habia hecho antes

"Asi que esto es lo que hubiera pasado de no existir… no… no quiero esto… Maestro Oogway, me escucho…quiero existir…quiero vivir…"- cerro los ojos

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"Asi que esto es lo que hubiera pasado de no existir… no… no quiero esto… Maestro Oogway, me escucho…quiero existir…quiero vivir…"- cerro los ojos

"Po…Po… Po…despierta"

"¿Quiero vivir?"-abrio los ojos exaltado, estaba en el arbol de Durazno aun en posición de Loto-"Tigresa… Dios fue como una pesadilla"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo"

Lo ayudo a levantarse, en el momento que estuvo de pie algo lo impulso a hacerlo, n le importaba si ella lo golpeba después pero debia hacerlo, la abrazo, Tigresa no reacciono de momento, pero por alguna razon lo dejo hacerlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sentia lago que no habia sentido antes…

"Lo siento"-dijo el panda

"¿…?"

"Tigresa se que no te caigo bien, se que te hubiera gustado ser la elegida en lugar de mi y por eso me disculpo… de no ser por mi conducta infantil y deseos de querer verlos a ustedes en la eleccion del Guerrero Dragon quizas tu…"- pero recordo lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido la elegida y no pudo terminar la frase, solto a Tigresa del abrazo

"Bueno… yo de hecho tambien quiero disculparme contigo"

"No tienes por que"

"Si… si tengo que… desde que llegaste solo te he tratado mal… solo te he humillado, llamandote tonto, inútil, perezoso, ni siquiera me he dado el tiempo de conocerte… lo siento"

"Bueno acepto tus disculpas"

"Gracias"-ella se alejo un paso atrás he hizo una reverencia como la que habia hecho cuando Po derroto a Tai Lung-"Guerrero Dragon… Maestro Po"

"Sabes… mejor solo dime Po"

Tigresa le sonrio…

El Panda camino hacia ella pero Po tropezo y cayo sobre ella, estaban muy juntos casi sus labios se tocaban…

"ooops… lo siento Tigresa"- el panda se sonrrojo

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos y por inercia se besaron, de nuevo, Po penso que Tigresa lo golpearia, pero pareciera que ella o disfrutaba tanto como el

Al separarse, ambos se levantaron rapido y evitaron cualquier contacto visual, estaban apenados el uno al otro, las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas…

"Bueno… este… yo… creo que debo ir a otro lado… dile al maestro Shifu que lo vere después"

"Si…he… este claro"

Po salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a Tigresa sola, pero sonriendo, se toco los labios, no podia creer lo que habia hecho pero se sentia bien

"Parece que el Panda y yo tendremos mucho de que hablar después"-penso ella

Po corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la tienda de fideos de su padre, al llegar el lugar estaba atestado de gente, pudo ver a su padre en la cocian entre a multitud, y a los dos nuevos ayudantes que su padre habia contratado para ayudarlo, ahora que Po ya no vivia ahí…

"PAPA"-grito el panda

El Señor Ping lo vio y quitandose el delantal corrio hacia su hijo, a fuera de la tienda, Po lo abrazo y levanto

"Papa lo siento, lamento haber roto los tazones nuevos"

"De hecho queria hablar de eso contigo… tambien lo siento hijo… me enfade mucho contigo… por suerte gracias a ti descubri algo…"

Su padre lo llevo a parte de atrás de la tienda, ahí varios tazones rotos estaban tirados

"Resulta que estos platos eran falsos"

"¿Falsos?"

"Si mira"-tomo uno de lo platos, raspo la superficie de uno de ellos y este solto una especie de pintura metalica-"Es pintura de plomo, de haberlos comprado mis cientes hubieran muerto de envenenamiento ese tipo lo atraparon justo después de que te fuiste"

"Osea que no estas enfadado"

"Claro que no… de hecho te lo agradesco hijo"

Po lo volvio a abrazar…

"Gracias papa… me alegra ser tu hijo"

"Si… eh…este…eh… claro"

Po se fue del lugar directo al Templo de Jade

"Algun dia tengo que decirselo"

Al llegar ahí, primero fue en busca de Vibora, busco en las habitaciones que por suerte ya estaban reparado lo paneles que tiro, Busco a Vibora en su habitacion, ahí estaba ella con su cola vendada, tomando un poco de te…

"Hola Po"-dijo ella-"¿Quieres un poco de te?"

"Hola Vibora… claro por que no"

Vibora le sirvio un poco de te que ella misma preparaba…

"Po lamento haberme enfadado contigo… sabes… no fue tu culpa"

"No Vibora… no te disculpes, yo soy quien deberia hacerlo, por mi culpa casi te quemo y el daño pudo haber sido peor"

"Tranquilo… quizas yo exagere… un poquito"

"Entonces todo esta bien entre nosotros"

"Claro lindura"

"Gracias Vibora"- dio un sorbo a su te

Unos momentos mas tarde el maestro Shifu meditaba en el Salon de los Heroes, cuando fue interrumpido por Po…

"Maestro… yo…"

"Sientate Panda"-dijo el panda rojo, muy serio

"Maestro… se que lo que hice… es lo mas grave que he hecho desde que llegue aquí… asi que aceptare cualquier castigo que me imponga"

"Po… en primera callate y dejame hablar… he querido hablar contigo con respecto a eso…resulta que no fue del todo tu culpa"

"¿No?"

"No… bueno en parte si… pero resulta que el salon de entrenamiento estaba atestado de termitas"

"¿Termitas?"

"Si… llevaban años comiendose la madera de las vigas de soporte"

"Saber eso me hace sentir un poco mejor"

"Me alegra por eso, por cierto… Tigresa me dijo que te encontro en el arbol de Durazno… gritando que querias vivir y volver a existir… quieres contarme de eso"

"No se preocupe Maestro… de hecho me alegra estar con vida y existir"

Fin...


End file.
